Kare Uta
by Asparagus Altar-Ego
Summary: Zero promised to kill Yuki if he ever saw her again, but when she turns up on his doorstep will he be able to do it?


A/N: I always used to write song fics in middle school (most of them are long lost now), so I thought I'd give it a try again. Plus, writing one shots means I might actually finish them! The song is Kare Uta (枯詩) by the GazettE. It's actually all in Japanese, but I used a translation I got from the Gazette Lyrics archive on livejournal (I thought I should give credit cause I didn't do the translation myself) since the rest of the fic is written in English. Anyways, this song just seemed perfect for telling a story to me. It made me think of Vampire Knight pretty quickly, and then of Yuki and Zero. I hope you like it, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Kare Uta (枯詩) by the GazettE. I didn't even do the English translation (see the Author's Note for further details). I also don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in it. The idea of combining the two is mine though, but that's about it.

* * *

**Kare Uta**

**枯詩**

_Asparagus Altar-Ego_

_

* * *

_

_I'm searching for meaning in my heart's empty poem_

_When I turned around, there was nothing left there_

_Time passes and the poem begins to fade like a flower_

_Poetry should continue to echo, not wither away_

_I long for the past, But it seems so far away_

_I should have understood, so why does it still hurt?_

_How long will the haunting melody that lingers in my ear continue to echo in my heart?_

It had been a long time since Zero had seen Yuki. Now, sitting alone in his room, he felt lonely for his childhood, and for his former friend. It had been such a long time since he'd been a child and Chairman Cross had brought him home, telling Yuki that his family was killed by bad vampires. From that time Yuki had always been nice to Zero. She'd always tried to be his friend, and he'd always been cold in return.

Of course even then he'd known his life was over. He'd fought the transformation. Fought to remain human. But in the end he'd lost, as he'd always known he would. Zero had become a vampire.

More often than he'd like to admit, he thought of Cross Academy with longing, but the school he'd grown up at was no longer there. He longed for Ichiru as well, although it had been even longer still since the two brothers had been close. But most of all Zero longed for Yuki.

_Nothing has changed since that time_

_Before, I looked to you It's funny, isn't it_

_Gradually, the distance [between us] increased Until you were out of my reach_

_Either way, loneliness is to be expected_

_So what am I longing for? I don't seem to know anymore_

_Before I realized where you were, you'd flown away_

_I realize that on my own, I'm powerless and looking back,_

_I see my shriveled self_

Zero stood. It was time to stop dwelling on the past, at least for today. Time to get out of this room. Not that getting out would ease his loneliness. No one wanted to spend time with the vampire hunter that was a vampire. And if that wasn't enough to scare people off, his cold demeanor would.

It didn't matter though, because there was no one he wanted to see, not that he could still see. Ichiru was gone. Zero had consumed him. His own brother. Sometimes Zero wondered if anyone knew. He wondered if anyone would even care. Everyone saw him as a monster already, and, really, he even thought so as well. As for Yuki... Zero didn't really want to see Yuki, not the way she was now.

_It can't be helped, sometimes you will be sad_

_Tears will fall Even poetry cannot hide that fact_

_And sometimes you can't help but to feel happier when you hear those words_

_And with a smile you'll sing that poem, then..._

_I was trembling violently and it went on and on_

_Until I ran out of breath and it finally ceased_

_Nothing is the same as that time_

_I won't go back to being coldhearted every day_

Zero wouldn't look for Yuki, ever, that much he'd decided. She was his enemy now, and Zero had said he would kill her if he got the chance. That didn't mean he had to go out of his way looking for her though. Maybe it was best if he just never saw her again. Yuki was a pureblood now, and the thought filled him with loathing. When he thought of her now he tried to focus on that, not lose sight of his goal. Zero wanted all the purebloods dead, even his former friend would have to die if he ever saw her. Never mind that he remembered her with fondness, she'd been human then. When he'd become a vampire, they'd become closer, but when she'd become a vampire...

It was a betrayal, that was what it was. And worse, to this day Yuki was with Kaname. Zero had always hated Kaname. Always longed for an excuse to be rid of him, and ever since he'd drank Kaname's blood in order to keep from falling to Level E, Zero had hated Kaname even more.

He opened the door, and she was there, standing before him. For a moment, he thought he was seeing things.

"Yuki..."

"Zero."

There she was. Right in front of him. The pureblood girl he'd once loved, but only when she was human. She was evil now, just like the rest of the purebloods. Zero raised his gun. He'd warned her that if ever he saw her again he'd kill her, why hadn't she listened?

"Zero, don't."

Why didn't she sound scared? He was pointing his gun at her, all he had to do was pull the trigger and she'd be dead. He knew she'd seen enough fighting to understand that much. Her voice should be shaking with fear. His finger twitched near the trigger, but not enough to fire.

Yuki had always been willing to sacrifice herself to save him, Zero suddenly remembered. But why now? She couldn't possibly still care about him. Zero readied himself to pull the trigger.

Trembling, his hand fell to his side. The shot went unfired, he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill the girl he loved, even if she'd become a monster. He was a monster, too.

_From the time we were children, we dreamed those dreams inside us_

_One step at a time Still one step at a time_

_We'll support each other Smiling together_

_Crying, hurting_

_Together we'll walk towards that same colorful dream_

Yuki stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around the tall form of the silver haired vampire. "Zero."

"What are you doing here?" Zero managed to ask.

"I've missed you," she whispered, "who will take care of you now that I'm gone?"

"What do you care?" He snapped, "You have Kaname now."

She pulled back a little, "Zero, are you crying?"

He knew she was right, he was crying, but Zero refused to admit it. "No."

"Zero..." Yuki pulled him close again.

"Next time I will kill you," he said, although even he wasn't convinced.

"If you have to," Yuki said, "I'll do anything to help you. You know that right?"

"Why?" He demanded, trying not to sniffle. Zero never sniffled, damn it!

"Oh Zero... I'd always hold your hand if I could." Yuki stood on tip-toes to plant a little kiss on his lips, "Because I love you."

_It can't be helped, sometimes you'll see heartbreak_

_We'll support [each other through] our weakness And believe in mankind_

_I only have clumsy words to say it, but_

_I want to stay here until my fading voice gives out_


End file.
